Ryukyu Squad vs. Rikiya Katsukame
Ryukyu Squad vs. Rikiya Katsukame is a battle fought between Pro Hero Ryukyu and her trainees Nejire Chan, Uravity and Froppy against Shie Hassaikai member Rikiya Katsukame at the beginning of the Shie Hassaikai Raid. Prologue The Hero forces assemble outside the Shie Hassaikai's secret base. The Police ask that the Pro Heroes deal with any trace of resistance during the mission. Everyone prepares to storm the base and the Police leader asks that the mission commence following the warrant reading. Rock Lock believes the Police doesn't trust the heroes to carry out the mission. Fat Gum clarifies that they're just weary because the Yakuza are extra cautious when Heroes or cops are around. Just as the Police are about to page the gate, Rikiya Katsukame bursts through the entrance gate and sends two cops flying. Eraser Head and Deku act quickly to secure them so they're not injured. Rikiya asks why there are so many visitors at 8:30 AM and the Policemen are surprised the Yakuza caught wind of the operation. Battle Ryukyu steps in front of the Police forces and activates her Quirk. Rikiya launches another attack, but his fist is caught by Ryukyu's massive dragon form. She asks that everyone else storm the base while her squad deals with the Yakuza vanguard. Ryukyu uses her large dragon claw to pin the villain down, clearing a path for everyone else to invade the hideout. Ryukyu manages to subdue Rikiya and the Police restrain him. They identify him as the villain who can sap people's stamina by touching them and breathing in. However, the Trigger Mimic gave him earlier kicks in. Rikiya gains his second wind and the ability to drain people's stamina by just inhaling. The Dragoon Hero is surprised she didn't manage to knock the villain out. Rikiya breaks free from his restraints and attacks the heroes. Ryukyu transforms again and safeguards the Policemen, Froppy, and Uravity, who've all had their stamina drained. Nejire Chan's Quirk drains her stamina as she uses it, so she's built up a great amount of it and isn't as affected by Rikiya's Quirk. Nejire Chan takes on the villain alone and uses her Wave Motion Quirk keep him away long enough for the Quirk-enhancing drug's effects to wear off. "Deku" suddenly appears and calls to Uravity. He points them to an area on the road where the Pro's are fighting Overhaul directly below. Ryukyu orders her team to follow "Deku's" instructions. She tackles Rikiya toward the designated point. Uravity touches him to make him float and Froppy wraps him in her tongue to help move him. Rikiya questions how in the world the girls can still move after having their vitality drained. Nejire Chan floats above him and reminds him that U.A. students are told day in and out to go beyond, Plus Ultra! She blasts Rikiya from above while the others drag him through the ground. They crash into the underground battlefield. Aftermath Ochaco is surprised to find Deku fighting Overhaul in the underground cave and questions who the "Deku" aboveground was. Himiko Toga sheds her "Deku" disguise and looks on from above with Twice and a clone of Mr. Compress. They used the clone of Compress to dig a hole to the surface and used Himiko to lead the heroes to Overhaul. Twice states that they've been unable to get close to Eri until now and orders the clone to capture her. Overhaul tries to escape through the opening in the cave and grabs Eri. She manages to get away from him and joins forces with Deku. They get above ground using a giant shockwave from one of Deku's kicks. Ryukyu protects everyone from the shockwave. She notices Overhaul combining himself with Rikiya and warns everyone. A grievously injured Sir Nighteye tells the group that Overhaul is after Deku. Uravity tries to pursue but she's too tired to run after them. Nighteye claims its useless because Deku is destined to lose and being killed. Uravity refuses to believe that and floats the debris around her to lift her up, Sir Nighteye thinks about Deku twisting the future and asks Ryukyu and Uravity to help him get to the surface so he can reunite with Mirio. Mr. Compress' clone is destroyed as collateral damage. Ryukyu brings Uravity and Nighteye above ground. She sends Uravity floating away with Sir Nighteye and orders her to bring him to an ambulance. References Site Navigation Category:Ryuko Tatsuma Battles Category:Rikiya Katsukame Battles Category:Ochaco Uraraka Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Nejire Hado Battles Category:Shie Hassaikai Battles